(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear combination lamp removal system for automatically removing rear combination lamps mounted to each side of a rear part of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a rear combination lamp of a vehicle incorporates a reflector, a lens, and a plurality of lamp bulbs for a tail lamp, a stop lamp, a signal lamp, a back-up lamp and the like, in a united fashion.
Conventionally, laborers strip this kind of rear combination lamp from vehicles, particularly from scrap vehicles. With large disassembly operations, many laborers and a great deal of time is required, and the rear combination tail lamps, which are reusable, can be broken.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic rear combination lamp removal system capable of reducing labor, operation time and parts breakage, resulting in a reduction of combination lamp removal costs.
To achieve the above object, an automatic rear combination lamp removal system comprises a base, a plurality of sliding blocks slidably mounted so they can move four ways on the base, a plurality of fastener removers mounted on the sliding blocks for removing nuts fixing the rear combination lamps to a vehicle, and a plurality of lamp holders pivotally mounted to the fastener removers for holding the rear combination lamps.